cochranea_and_princess_davidddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Meet the Gibsons
All this has happened before, and it will all happen again. But this time, it happened in Toontown. It happened on a quiet street in Alpine. That corner house over there is the home of the Gibson family, and Mickey Mouse chose this particular house because there were people and animals who believed in him. There was Tiana. In the bathroom of the corner house, there was an African-American woman with black hair and light brown eyes, wearing a green bayou dress with glittery reeds and light green pumps. Her name was Tiana. And she was busy fixing her hair in front of the mirror for a ball. the bedroom, there was an Arabian man with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a purple vest, white pants, a red Arab-hat, and golden Arab-style shoes. His name was Aladdin, Tiana's husband. And he was looking for his emerald brooch through some drawers. "Tiana, unless I find my brooch, we don't go to the party," Aladdin called back. "And if we don't go to the party, I can never show my face in the marketplace again. And if I can never--" Unfortunately, he got cut off by bumping his head on the open top drawer. "OUCH!!!" cried Aladdin, as he hopped around, holding his head. Well, Aladdin was a practical man. The boys, however, a fish named Darwin, who was Aladdin and Tiana's son in law, and a cat named Gumball, who was also their son in law, believed Mickey was a real animal and made him the hero of all their nursery games. In the nursery, we see two shadows fighting each other with toy swords. One has one in its left hand and a hanger in its right while the other has one in its right hand. One of the shadows belonged to a 7-year-old orange fish, wearing bright green pajamas, a bright green nightcap, and jade green slippers. His name was Darwin, Aladdin and Tiana's son in law. And he was the one with the hanger in his right hand and the sword in his right. The other shadow belonged to a 14-year-old light blue cat with a baby blue muzzle and a dark pink nose, wearing scarlet red footie pajamas. His name was Gumball, Darwin's brother and Aladdin and Tiana's other son in law. And he was the one with the sword in his right hand. "Blast you, Mickey Pan!" Darwin said in a scary voice. Gumball bonked his brother on the head twice with his sword. "Take that!" he cried. Then he and Darwin blocked their toy swords together. "Give up, Honest John?" he smirked, "Give up?" "Never!" called Darwin. Then he opened a drawer that was underneath Gumball's pajama-clad feet with the hanger, and he fell in as Darwin yelled, "I'll teach you to cut off me hand!" Just about then, an 11-year-old black mouse with a tan face and a black nose walked in. She was wearing a bright blue t shirt and bright yellow shorts. She also wears a bright blue bow. Her name was Minnie Mouse, Gumball and Darwin's sister and Aladdin and Tiana's daughter. She was also carrying a jug. "Oh no, Darwin," Minnie giggled. "It was the hand." "Oh, yes. Thank you, Minnie." said Darwin, as he switched the hanger from his right hand to his left and the scepter from his left hand to his right. Minerva Veronica Gibson Mouse, the daughter of Aladdin and Tiana, not only believed. She was the supreme authority on her boyfriend Mickey and all his marvelous adventures. While Minnie was in the hallway, she sighed as she talked to four figures, "Oh, Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, Brer Rabbit. Must we always take that nasty tonic?" "Yes, you have to." said a voice. The figures walked out to reveal a black and white kitten named Figaro, a goldfish named Cleo, a dog named Pluto, and a rabbit named Brer Rabbit. Figaro was carrying a tray of three spoons and a bottle of tonic for Darwin, Gumball, and Minnie.. Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Brer Rabbit the butlers and nursemaid, being a cat, goldfish, dog, and rabbit, kept their opinions to themselves.' "We do not!" Brer Rabbit insisted after Figaro, Cleo, and Pluto walked over a pillow. And they viewed the whole affair with a certain tolerance. Figaro gave the tray to Br'er Rabbit, and he put the tray on a small table. Then they and Cleo and Pluto went over to the pillow to pick it up while Gumball and Darwin were still playing. "Take that!" Gumball called. Gumball and Darwin played around, hopping around the beds. "Insolent beast, I'll slash you to ribbons!" Darwin yelled. Brer Rabbit went to the bed and placed the pillow there while Pluto fixed up the sheets and Figaro fixed the blanket up. "And I'll cut you to pieces! Aha!" Gumball called. As he hit Darwin, the fish yelped in pain. "Ouch! Careful, Gumball!" "I'm sorry, Darwin." Gumball said. Then Figaro picked up one block, Pluto picked up another, and they went with Cleo and Br'er Rabbit to the other blocks. Gumball and Darwin hopped back to the bed, messing it up again. "Ah! You'll never leave this ship alive!" Darwin shouted. So both of them bounced up and down as the pillow fell off again. "Oh yes, I will," Gumball shouted back. "Take that!" When Br'er Rabbit placed the ABC on the top, he, Pluto, Figaro, and Cleo walked, but they quickly turned as they realized that Br'er Rabbit had made a mistake. He got them to BAC. "Oops," said Br'er Rabbit. "I got A and B backwards." So he took the A block, moved the B block, and placed it to the first. He and the others smiled and walked to the tonic for the kids. "Scuttle me bones, mouse! I'll slit your gizzard!" Darwin yelled, as he stabbed as his wooden sword. It ripped through the sheets. Then Pluto poured on the spoons. "Oh, no, you won't," Gumball cried. "Back! Back! Back, you villain!" As they moved through the sheets, he pushed his wooden sword against Darwin's. "Insolent pup!" Darwin snarled. Pluto heard that as he turned, only to get the tonic on his paw. He put it down. "Wicked fox pirate!" Gumball cried. "Aha! I got you!" Darwin shouted. "You didn't either. You never touched me!" Gumball smirked. When Pluto licked it off, he was grossed out by the taste. Cleo did not even taste the tonic because she was in her fish bowl. "Oooh!" Br'er Rabbit grimaced when he saw Pluto taste the tonic, "This tonic does taste nasty." "Take that! And that! And that!" When Gumball thrust his sword at Darwin, he got it under his arm as if he made it look like he got him. Pretending he was dead, Darwinplaced a hand over his chest, groaned a fake death groan, and collapsed to the floor. That's when Aladdin came into the nursery. "Okay, boys. Less noise, please." Aladdin said, without looking where he was going. He knocked the blocks down as Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit heard that, and they had to get them back together as they frowned in annoyance. Darwin saw him. "Oh, hello, Aladdin." he said in a normal voice. But Gumball was still playing. "You old bilge rat!" Gumball cried out. Then Aladdin heard that and was insulted. "What? Now see here, Gumball!" "Oh, not you, Aladdin. You see, he's Mickey." Darwin told him. "And Darwin's'Honest John." Gumball added. "Yes, yes, of course. Er, have you seen my brooch?" Aladdin asked before he bumped Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit, knocking the blocks down again. "Oh, Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit, for goodness' sake!" Aladdin shouted, walking past the annoyed kitten, goldfish, dog, and rabbit, "Where was that brooch?" Figaro smashed the last blocks that were standing with his hand. "Here we go again!" said Br'er Rabbit, rolling his eyes. But Cleo and Pluto laughed at this. "Brooch, Aladdin?" asked Darwin. "Yes. The emerald one." Aladdin answered, still looking around. "Gumball, the buried treasure," Darwin whispered to his brother. "Where was it?" "The map then… Where's the treasure map?" Darwin whispered. "It got lost." Gumball said. While Aladdin was looking around the bed, he then spotted something under the covers, he was shocked as he shouted, "Good heavens! My jacket!" He grabbed his jacket. "Yay!! You found it, you found it!" Gumball cheered. Aladdin put it on, as he turned. He didn't know that it got chalk all over his jacket, the one that looked like the lost map. "Yes, so I have. And hereafter..." As then, Pudge came and pulled his shirt front "Don't paw me, Pudge! This is my last clean..." It was loose as he has saw something shocking and horrifying. He saw a lost map. "No..." He can't say something, only he covered jacket front shouting, "NO!!" Tiana, now wearing light green gloves and a lilypad tiara, came in and said, "Aladdin dear, we really must hurry or we'll be late." "Tiana! Look!" Aladdin said, showing Tiana his jacket. Tiana saw that and was shocked. "Aladdin!" "It was only chalk, Aladdin." Gumball said. "Why, Gumball..." Tiana was about to say something when Darwin cut in. "It's not his fault. It's in the story. And Minnie said..." Darwin said. When Aladdin heard what Darwin said, he now knew what was up. "Minnie? Story? I might have known." He walked to the door as he called out, "MINNIE?" He crossed his arms and called out even louder. "MINNIE!!" Minnie heard him, walked in, and asked, "Yes, Dad?" "Would you kindly expl-" Aladdin was about to say something. But Minnie walked by him when she saw the radiance of Tiana's dress. "Oh, Mom! you look simply lovely!" Minnie said. "Thank you, dear." Tiana smiled. Aladdin turned to her in annoyance and said, "Minnie..." "Just my old gown made over but it did turn out right. And I-" Tiana was about to say. "Tiana, if you don't mind, I'd..." Aladdin said, as Minnie turned and saw his jacket. "Why, father! What have you done to your jacket?" Minnie asked. Aladdin could notbelieve what she was saying. "What have.." He then turned and screamed in shame. "AAAAAOOOOOOOHHHHHH!!" Tiana walked to him with a damp washcloth "Now, Aladdin, really. It comes right off." She washed off the chalk on his jacket. "That's no excuse!" He frowned while Darwin, Gumball, and Minnie were putting the toys away. "Minnie, haven't I warned you? Stuffing the boys' heads with a lot of silly stories." "Oh, but they aren't!" Minnie protested. "I say they are! Mickey the fox!" Aladdin said. "Mickey was a mouse, Dad." Minnie told him. "Fox, Mouse," Aladdin shouted, trying to put on collar around his neck. "Poppycock!" "Oh no, Aladdin." "Aladdin, have you ever-" "You don't understand." The children tried to tell him. "ABSOLUTE POPPYCOCK!!!" Aladdin shouted, finally getting the collar together. "And let me tell you, this ridiculous..." "Now, Aladdin..." Tiana said, about to help him put on his purple cape. "Now, Aladdin! Now, Aladdin!" He repeated of what Tiana said, while Figaro, Cleo, and Pluto were almost done helping Br'er Rabbit put the blocks back up. But they stopped to listen. "WELL, 'NOW, ALADDIN' WILL HAVE HIS SAY!" He put it on himself, except it was on backwards. "Please, dear." Tiana said, turning his cape around. "Tiana, when we became Minnie's parents," As when Br'er Rabbit picked up two more blocks, he listened very carefully. "It's high time she had a room of her own!" He pointed at the hall as it shocked them all. "Dad!" Minnie gasped. "Aladdin!" Tiana gasped. "What?!" Darwin gasped. "NO!!" Gumball gasped. Br'er Rabbit dropped all the blocks while he, Pluto, Figaro, and Cleo gasped in shock and couldn't believe what's they were hearing and what Aladdin was doing. "I mean it! Minnie, this is your night in the nursery!" he said, as Minnie lowered her head in sadness. "And that's my word on the matter!" He walked away, only to nearly stomp on Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit and tried to get out of the way. Aladdin couldn't move around and was ready to fall. And he was losing his steps! Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit moved away, as they fully stopped. But they nearly knocked the blocks again because Aladdin bumped into them and knocked them down. Now they must move away before it happens. But Figaro stepped the wagon, rolled back, and fell as Aladdin stepped on it and rolled around here. "NO!" And when Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit were rolling by, the wagon made a tear in the rug, and Aladdin was sent flying as he yelled, "NO!" And with a large crash, he fell into the dresser, knocking the toys down. Minnie, Mowgli, Pudge, and Tiana were shocked that Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit were against the wall. As for Aladdin, he was on the floor in pain, and last of the toys fell on his head, the last was the jack-in-the-box, and up popped the jack, as it stood on his head, which made Aladdin mad and annoyed. "Oh!" Darwin, Gumball, Minnie, and Tiana said. Aladdin heard them, and knew that they saw him get hurt, and caring of him. So he closed his eyes and waited for them. But suddenly, they ran past him, which made Aladdin open his widened eyes in shock. As they ran to Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit, but Aladdin. "Poor Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit." They said together again. Aladdin could not believe what he was hearing. "Poor Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit?" Now he was very angry as he hopped up on his feet when he stomped up and shouted, "This is the last straw!" He pointed his finger out the door shouting, "OUT!! OUT, I SAY!" Gumball and Br'er Rabbit were hugging Figaro, Cleo, and Pluto. "No, Aladdin, no!" Gumball pleaded. Aladdin grabbed Br'er Rabbit by the legs while Br'er Rabbit was still hugging Figaro, Cleo, and Pluto and shouted, "YES!! There'll be no more cats, rabbits, or dogs for butlers or goldfish for nursemaids in this house!" Pudge grabbed Pluto's tail. But Tiana stopped him by picking him up as Aladdin was dragging Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit out the room. Gumball started to cry and sob as he waved to his friends. "Goodbye, Figaro. Goodbye, Cleo. Goodbye, Pluto. Goodbye, Br'er Rabbit." "Goodbye, Gumball!" Br'er Rabbit said cheerfully, as he, Pluto, Figaro, and Cleo waved goodbye back. As Aladdin walked out to the back, he muttered to himself, "Poor Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit. Oh yes, poor Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit. But poor father? Oh, no." He let go of Pluto, Br'er Rabbit, Figaro, and Cleo and looked for some ropes, and couldn't find any. "Blast it! Where are those ropes?" He turned as he saw Figaro holding one rope in his mouth, Cleo holding one in her mouth, Pluto holding one in his mouth, and Br'er Rabbit holding one in his paw. Aladdin walked to them and said, "Oh, thank you." As he was tying the ropes to Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit's collars, Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit gave him sad looks. "Oh, boy!" sighed Br'er Rabbit. Aladdin saw that and could not bear the sight. "Oh, dash it all, you four. Don't look at me like that." He walked to the fountain and filled up Figaro, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit's dishes and got some fish pellets for Cleo. He picked them up and filled them more. "It's nothing personal. It's just that- Well, you're not really a butlers or a nurse at all You're… Well, a cat, a goldfish, a dog, and a rabbit. And the children aren't cats, goldfish, dogs, or rabbits, they're a mouse, a fish, and a cat." He placed the water dishes near Figaro, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit and put the pellets in Cleo's fishbowl. "And sooner or later, Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit, like Minnie, Gumball, and Darwin have to grow up." He pet Figaro, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit's heads, and he stroked Cleo's back. Inside the house, the kids are in their beds, as Tiana knew that Aladdin did not mean to do that to Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit. Minnie looked depressed. "But, Mom, I do not want to grow up." she pleaded. "Now dear," Tiana said, as she kissed her on the forehead and covered her up with a dark blue blanket. "Do not worry about it anymore tonight." "He called Mickey 'absolute poppycock'." Darwin said to himself after what his father in law had said. "I'm sure he did not mean it, Darwin," Tiana said, as she covered him up with a dark red blanket. "Your dad was just upset." As for Gumball, he was using his own bed. He had tears running down his cheeks. He had tears running down his beak. "Poor Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit," he sniffled. "out there all alone." "No more tears, Gumball. It's a warm night. They'll be all right." Tiana said, as she covered him up with a dark green blanket, kissed his forehead, and left. Then Gumball remembered something. "Tiana?" he asked. Tiana turned around and asked, "What is it, dear?" "Buried treasure, Tiana." Gumball had the brooch that Aladdin was looking for, and he gave it to Tiana. "Now, children, don't judge your father too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much." She walked to the window door, and was about to lock it up. But Minnie stopped her as she said, "Oh don't lock it, Mom. He might come back." "He?" Tiana asked in a puzzled way. "Yes, Mickey. You see, I found something that belongs to him." Minnie said, as she lay down. "Oh, and what's that?" asked Tiana. She said, "His shadow." "Shadow?" Tiana asked, very surprised. "Mm-hmm. Figaro, Cleo, Pluto, and Br'er Rabbit had it, but i took it away." Minnie said, as she drifted off to sleep. "Oh? Yes, of course. Good night, dear." Tiana said, as she turned off the lights, and she and Aladdin walked out, and they left for the party. Category:Peter Pan Fanmake